Display devices are formed by, for example, attaching a first substrate and a second substrate together a sealing material. A method of manufacturing such a display device, includes, after attaching two substrates together with a sealing material and cutting the resultant into individual pieces of display panels, a processing step of cutting and removing a part of the second substrate to expose an electrode disposed on a mounting portion on the first substrate. Here, in order to avoid the laser beam for cutting the second substrate from being applied onto the electrode, such a technique that a member which shields the laser beam between the electrode and the second substrate.
Moreover, in recent years, a flexible type display device has been developed, in which the display panel is formed flexible by using a resin substrate such as polyimide as its substrate. For example, in a such flexible type display device, the wiring region outside the display area, where various wiring lines are formed, is bent towards the back side of the display area, to realize the reduction of the width of the frame. In this case, however, there is a risk that a wiring line is damaged by the stress resulting from bending.